


Salt and Pepper

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Just...way too much fluff, Puppies, Romance, Sunsets, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best surprises come when you think you need them the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> After my sad story tear, I moved back into cutesy fluff. Arguably too far back, my heart almost exploded.

Val sat with her back resting against a rock, on one of the many ridges of the Velothi mountains of the east. Although the slope wasn’t the highest, she could still see over the range that shielded Falkreath, and all the way off to Markarth on a clear day. Although she preferred the familiarity of the city, Ria’s cottage in the mountains was one of the most beautiful locations she’d ever been, only enhanced by her presence.

Adjusting her arms, Val ran her fingers up and down Ria’s bare arm, pulling her closer as she sat curled up in her lap, with her head of jet-black hair resting on Valeriya’s shoulder and providing a stark contrast to the bright red mane on the Nord’s head. With the cold of the mountains, they were responsible for keeping each-other warm, snuggled warmly in a bear’s pelt that Val always carried with her, with Ria hugged tightly to her.

Across the horizon, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky in fantastic purples and oranges, bringing about an even cooler breeze up at their perch. Watching the sunset at night had become a sort of tradition for the two, when they were at Ria’s cottage. Without fail, they’d return to the same spot and watch the sun disappear past the crags of the Reach, and watch it rise from the grass just in front of the home. A ritual that neither of them wanted to break, for sure.

“Mmm...Ria,” Though they usually didn’t talk, Val very much wanted to do so, stilling her hand and simply wrapping her arms around the Imperial’s midriff. “I don’t think I could’ve chosen anyone better. You take me out here every morning and night for some of the most spectacular sights I’ve ever seen, and then you manage to top that when we get back inside…” She giggled softly and nuzzled her hair with her nose, coaxing a similar noise from the other woman.

“I used to watch these all alone, I always felt like something was missing. I guess…” She looked up at Val and smiled, “I guess I know what it was now.”

Valeriya smiled down at her when she felt something clawing at her thigh, not with claws, more...a blunt object. Furrowing her brow, she looked around for anything nearby. “Is that you, Ri?”

Confusion in her eyes, Ria shook her head and looked around as well. “Is what me?”

“The uh…” As soon as Val looked down, she was caught by surprise by the absolutely adorable creature pawing at her leg. A small puppy, only slightly taller than a skeever, was trying to get her attention, making little whining noises as it did so. Her heart nearly exploded at the sight, as it was already swollen to a dangerous degree. Reaching down, the picked the little dog up and held it near her face, and its little tongue wasted no time in licking her everywhere it could reach. 

Clambering off of her lap, Ria turned to see what all the commotion was about and quickly gave a little high-pitched squeal, crawling over to Val and the puppy. “Awwwww! Look at it, it’s so  _ cute _ !” Reaching up, she ran her hand over its head and damn near melted as it started trying to lick her and began wagging its tail. 

The dog’s fur was colored as salt and pepper would look, with light brown paws and muzzle. Over his left eye was a black patch of fur, interrupted only by its brown eyebrow. He was incredibly small, as well, nearly small enough to fit in one hand, with ears folded at the tips. 

Val ran her hands through his soft fur and cooed softly, smiling at Ria. “I think he likes you,” she commented to her lover as the puppy tried to escape to the Imperial. Taking the hint, Ria reached out and took the dog, bouncing it up and down in her arms and grinning at Valeriya. “He’s so cute, Val. I think we need to keep him.”

Enthusiastically, Val nodded and grinned, “I was waiting for you to suggest that. We’ll need stuff to take care of him, though. I can run down to Riften tomorrow and pick up some food and water. That sound good?” 

Ria nodded and climbed back onto Val’s lap, dog clutched firmly in her arms as the Nord wrapped the pelt around the three of them again, hugging Ria tightly as they watched the last few ribbons of sunlight fade over the horizon. 


End file.
